<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sentenced - The Blackwing Thing by Muffinmadness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163915">Sentenced - The Blackwing Thing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffinmadness/pseuds/Muffinmadness'>Muffinmadness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BWL, Blackwing Lair, F/M, Guild Antics, M/M, Other, World of Warcraft: Classic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:08:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffinmadness/pseuds/Muffinmadness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"For your crimes against common sense and decency, I sentence you to...Blackwing Lair!"</p><p>Blackwing Lair: A Short Story of the Misadventures of Sentenced, EU Mirage Raceway, by Muffinmadness.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please note that all the guild members mentioned are real, but these are caricatures of their characters and I got permission to post this work. I love them all dearly. I will let people guess which one is me.</p><p>Thank you for reading &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The gavel fell, and the judge's unanimous cry sounded out throughout the courtroom. You could have heard a penny drop. "For your crimes against common sense and decency, I sentence you to...Blackwing Lair!"</p><p>Not a breath could be heard. Not a sound was made. The silence that followed the pronouncement was thick with dread and anticipation. The entire guild would be facing the son of Deathwing himself; they would be-</p><p>"Wait, where's Scolex?"</p><p>"Oh, she was signed on the warrant, but couldn't make the court day."</p><p>"Oh, shit, bro, no way."</p><p>"Yeah, it's all cool. Real-life happens, y' know."</p><p>"Sure, sure."</p><p>They would be entering the depths of Blackrock-</p><p>"Hey guys, guess what!"</p><p>"Shut up, Dub."</p><p>"No, but you don't underst-"</p><p>"<em>Shut up, Dub! </em>"</p><p>You know what? I'm just going to start.</p><p> </p><h1>Blackwing Lair: A short story of the misadventures of Sentenced, by Catacus.</h1><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><h2>Razorgore the Untamed</h2><p>Dex looked around. "Right, is everyone finally here? Can we swap out the Summonbots yet? Is everyone on their mains?"</p><p>There was a muttering of ascent.</p><p>"Fine. I'm gonna take a dump. We're starting when I get back and if you aren't here then tough shit. You've got five minutes."</p><p>The mages breathed a sigh of relief. With any luck, by the time that their raid leader had returned, they'd have been able to conjure enough Water for all the healers. </p><p>***</p><p>"'Sup, shitters, let's do this!"</p><p>The ready-check clanged in everyone's ears and, reluctantly, with a growing sense of dread, the guild pressed 'Yes'.</p><p>"Me SMASH!"</p><p>"Oh, no," said Kirish. "Who gave Melasmash world buffs? Seriously...who let him-"</p><p>"Right, everyone's ready, let's go!"</p><p>"No, Gold, you aren't tanking- Right, he's gone in," Dex sighed. "It's only the first trash pack; we can save our pots for the boss."</p><p>"Mela SMASH!"</p><p>The healers winced in unison.</p><p>"Mela ouchie..."</p><p>***</p><p>"Well, at least he can't over-agro on Vael anymore," Neamhain said. "Right?"</p><p>"You'd think," Darkviolator muttered.</p><p>"Catacus, res him," Dex declared. "Neam, start singing and-"</p><p>"Hey, it's all OK guys, guess what I found in my bags!" Narcissa declared. </p><p>"Do we want to know?" Goofy asked sceptically.</p><p>"It's my EEL! I thought I'd lost it, but it turns out that it had just slithered underneath my head of-"</p><p>"That's great," Dex said as he surveyed what remained of his raid. "Has anyone seen Goldshower?"</p><p>"I'll find him," Glemt said.</p><p>"Wait..." Dex replied, and sighed as his off-tank disappeared into the next room. "You still have your fire res set on..."</p><p>***</p><p>"CATA! WINDFURY!" Dex yelled. "I don't have my- Cata! Where the hell are you?"</p><p>***</p><p>"Pretty tusks...shiny...Mela strokey..."</p><p>"You really do have strong hands," Cata moaned. "If you keep touching me like that...Mela...I know I ressed you but," Cata gasped. "We can't keep doing this, not in raids...Mela, oh!"</p><p>"CATACUS! TOTEMS!"</p><p>"Shit, yeah, where's the button...fuck, Mela...yeah, like..."</p><p>
  <b>*Catacus casts Tranquil Air*</b>
</p><p>"That's all the eggs down," Romul said. "Get ready for the boss."</p><p>"Wait...why doesn't Dex have agro?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Vaelastraz the Corrupt</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>Vaelastraz the Corrupt</h2>
<p>"OK," Dex gasped as Molketh cast another healing wave to top him off. "OK, so, Cata and Mela are standing on <em> opposite </em>sides of the boss. All the goblins are dead-"</p>
<p>"And looted!" Lukozade called.</p>
<p>"Yes, and looted," Dex agreed. "If anyone has any Hourglass Sand then they can give it to Gold- Has <em> anyone </em>seen Goldshower? And where's Glemt? Come on, people. We're supposed to be killing dragons here, not- What was that noise?"</p>
<p>"Hey, guys, look! I'm a sheep!"</p>
<p>"Shut up, Dub," Dex groaned. "And can someone dispel him? Why is he even a sheep?"</p>
<p>"He tried to show us his 'sword'," Flor deadpanned.</p>
<p>"Yeah," Kirish drawled. "It looked more like a dagger to me."</p>
<p>"Impressive on a sheep though," Kenndiz pointed out.</p>
<p>"I think the Dragon's gonna wake up soon."</p>
<p>"Shut up, Meq."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"Watch your threat, people," Dex called, parrying another attack with expert precision. "Dark! Dark, stop attacking. Neam...Foryourneeds...guys, watch your threat!"</p>
<p>"BOMB IN THE RAID, BOMB IN THE-"</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"OK, let's try this again," Dex declared patiently. "We're not going to name and shame, but the next person who wants to find out what their insides looks like as a ghost can move to the <em> left </em>of everyone else and explode in peace."</p>
<p>"You mean pieces?" Alivea said helpfully.</p>
<p>"You know, your husband could really have done with some healing," Khailea said, summoning his Succubus and eyeing her speculatively.</p>
<p>"I was dead!"</p>
<p>"And, to be fair," Darkviolater said, reattaching his shoulder pad. "So was I."</p>
<p>“At least I ressed him,” Alivea huffed.</p>
<p>“You did,” Dark said with a sparkle in his eye. “And it felt <em> good. </em>”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>It took hours: The guild fought through fire-breaths, explosions and, on one memorable occasion, Cloud attempting to do a backflip off the balcony to see if he could land on the Dragon's head, but they did it.</p>
<p>They downed Vaelastraz the Guild Breaker, and they reaped their reward.</p>
<p>"The Dragonfang Blade, <em> really? </em>" Nakki grumbled. </p>
<p>"Small pee-pee," Narcissa agreed.</p>
<p>"I do not have a-"</p>
<p>"Guys, guys, we can do the loot later," Dex called from the balustrade. "Get up here; we've got dragons to CC."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"Line of <em> sight! </em>" Dex cried. "Line of sight the-" A ball of flame hit him in the face.</p>
<p>"Now <em> that's </em>a small pee-pee," Nakki replied.</p>
<p>"No," Ootypooty said, licking his lips. "That's a crispy tank. I call dibs on the ribs."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Suppression Room</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <span>The Suppression Room</span>
</h2>
<p>
  <span>"OK, people," Adea said, patting Dex on the back and giving him a reassuring smile. "We've got this. Let the healers get some mana. The warlocks have..." He eyed Dex wearily. "Stocked up on their meat supplies. From the dead Dragons." He ignored the confused look Dex gave him as he scratched at a healing wound on his chest. "We've sorted out the deactivation rotation for the traps; all the rogues know what to do."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shut up Dub."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If we can get a volunteer from the Hunters, then we can get through here without any issue," Adea continued hopefully. "Anyone?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Keep moving! Don't stop! We've nearly made it through to the alclove!" Dex declared triumphantly as a fresh wave of poison puffed out from the traps and slowed everyone to a creeping crawl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What's he talking about?" whispered HellKOT.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know," replied Rurik. "Just go with it. I think the poor guy's losing his mind."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"ALCLOVE!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Please," Logon begged. "Water...I need...please..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You mean this?" Khailea asked, dangling the bottle just out of the Priest's reach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Please..." Logon rasped. "Mana...can't, heal, need...water..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And what are you going to do for me if I let you have some? The Mages only gave me one stack. It's not </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>fault that you've gone through yours already. I mean," he loosened his belt. "It's only fair that you show your appreciation for my selfless sacrifice."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Broodlord Lashlayer</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>Broodlord Lashlayer</h2><p>"Right, for this boss we're going to need an off-tank - don't look around the corner, I said <em> don't </em>look. No, Dub, not even a little peek. No, you'll see the boss when we start the fight. Now, it does a threat drop so-"</p><p>"But I only ever get to see the <em> back </em> of the mobs," Dub complained. "What if I'm looking for a bit of <em> variety </em>in my targets? What if I want to look them in the eye as they die and have the last thing they see be my-"</p><p>"Small pee-pee?"</p><p>"Hey, it may be small," Dub said, holding his head high. "But at least it's thin as well!"</p><p>"Riiight," Kirish mumbled, raising his brow and looking around to see if anyone else was wondering if Dub had somehow confused his utensils. Perhaps he'd used his mind-numbing poison on his fork instead of his dagger? </p><p>"Bluffy, get your shield."</p><p>"Huh?" Bluffy said, looking up from his position on the floor and nearly dropping his sharpening stone on his sword. "I'm not a tank."</p><p>"Wait. What?"</p><p>Romul coughed. "I am here, you know."</p><p>"You're not, but I thought..."</p><p>"You're thinking of <em> BluffaloBill, </em>" Shek pointed out, hefting his Sulfuras onto his shoulder and tapping his foot impatiently. "Can we get things going? I have a date in Mulgore next week, and I'd like to be finished here before-"</p><p>Panther came sprinting into the room. "Hey, guys, sorry I was AFK, what did I-"</p><p>"PET AGRO! WE'VE PULLED THE BOSS; WE'VE PULLED THE BOSS!"</p><p>***</p><p>"The Goblins," Dex said as he watched smoke rise from Earthshaker's corpse and wondered why the warlocks had suddenly huddled together in the corner. "Have <em> dynamite</em>. You know, that thing that goes <em> boom </em> and makes people explode? And if anyone has a poison cleansing totem, <em> Cata</em>..."</p><p>Catacus rolled her eyes. "I do, <em> Dex. </em> They can't move with you. If you run out of range then-"</p><p>"Wait, I think Earth's getting up..." Molketh said, backing away from the corpse. "Did anyone resurrect him?"</p><p>"Not me."</p><p>"Nope."</p><p>"I'm still drinking."</p><p>"Urm, can anyone else hear a chanting sound?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Firemaw</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>Firemaw</h2><p>"Five stacks!" Dex yelled. "I said <em> five stacks! </em> Can you people not count? Did the whelpling fry your brains? Did-"</p><p>"Me SMASH!"</p><p>"Nevermind. Romul, you take agro on the next buffet."</p><p>"Me HUNGRY!"</p><p>"That's it, Mela," Dark said, slowly sliding out of the line of sight of the boss. "Tasty Dragon wings...all for you."</p><p>"SMASH!"</p><p>***</p><p>"Guys, I'm getting dizzy," Abrexis warned as he ran literal rings around the Blackwing Technicians. "Is this really the best way to do this?" He fired off his Arcane Explosion again and saw another Goblin die.</p><p>"You've got this, buddy!" Dub called as he rammed his dagger into the back of a cultist and heard it scream in agony. "Only a few more circles to go!"</p><p>"Earth's looking a bit green," Tubbie said, firing off a rapid volley of arrows that hit the Dragonkin that was trying to attack Foryourneeds, squarely in the chest. "I'm a bit worried. He's...weird."</p><p>"He'll be fine, just concentrate on keeping your agro down."</p><p>"His eyes don't usually glow red, that's all I'm saying..."</p><p>"Hey, Ozma!" Dex yelled. "Stay down the ramp! <em> Down! </em> Don't go up..."</p><p>***</p><p>Glemt tried to free his hands as Goldshower managed to moan around the piece of wood that was sticking out of his throat. It sounded as if he were in agony. "Honestly, I don't know what you're complaining about. It's not even warm."</p><p>The Goblins rotated the spit.</p><p>He watched as a shimmering light rose and fell around his friend's sizzling body. "Did you just cast Inner Fire?" he asked conversationally. "You know that you're not a tank, right? You don't need added armour. You-" A Goblin stoked the flames beneath his cage and tried to prod him through the bars. "Bubble isn't going to help you either," he advised, watching as the Goblins attempted to shove a 'stabilising' rod up Goldshower's rear end. "You're just wasting your Mana. Maybe if you'd have rolled Alliance, you'd be able to cast Desperate Prayer?" A carrot disappeared between Goldshower's legs, and his guildmate whimpered. "Flash Heal? Perhaps that could help?"</p><p>***</p><p>"No, listen, Cowow; he's a really good guy, and-"</p><p>"Shut up, Dub."</p><p>"No, <em> seriously</em>, he's really clever and he'll-"</p><p>"Get a room, OK? There's Goblins up there and <em> summoners </em>. You know the kind of crap that can come through portals?"</p><p>"You mean," Alivea said. "The kind of stuff that our Warlocks summon every day?"</p><p>Volthraz coughed.</p><p>"Yeah," Khailea pointed out. "But we're the good guys." Earthshaker moaned in the corner, and a bit of drool dripped from his mouth. "Mostly. We helped."</p><p>"No, but <em> Cowow- </em>"</p><p>"Shut up, Dub!"</p><p>***</p><p>"Was that a scream?" Ringii asked, strategically planting his Mana Spring Totem between the two groups of healers, and wondering if anyone would hear him over the sound of beating wings and clattering hammers. "I swear, I heard a scream. It was kinda muffled though."</p><p>"Smells like pork to me."</p><p>"Look," Dex said, wrapping a bandage around his sword-arm and hoping that the bleeding would stop soon. "We've got one more pack to go and then we can move up the ramp. Whatever's up there, I'm sure we can deal with it. Our DPS is good; even Earthshaker's been consistent with his output."</p><p>"See," Khailea said smugly. "We helped!"</p><p>***</p><p>Foryourneeds looked up and felt his heart stand still. The <em> monstrosity </em> was heading straight for her, and no one had noticed. He had to save her. He couldn't let her die. There was nothing else for it. He rolled up his sleeves, took a steadying breath, and cast <em> Searing Pain. </em> The brute would <em> not </em>touch Tubbie!</p><p>"For fuck's sake, Foryourneeds. How many times do we have to tell you? WATCH YOUR DAMN AGRO!"</p><p>He fished around in his bags for a Limited Invulnerability Potion and cursed when he realised that he'd used the last of them on Vaelastrasz. </p><p>Tubbie Feigned Death.</p><p>The last thing Foryourneeds saw before it all went black was the humongous claw of the Wyrmkin slicing towards him.</p><p>"She's safe," he gasped. It had all been worth it. Tubbie would live to fight another day.</p><p>***</p><p>Pain was Goldshowers world. He could feel his skin beginning to crisp, and he twitched as the Goblins poked at his bare buttock with a skewer. </p><p>"You know," he heard Glemt say. "I'm not gonna lie. You do smell good."</p><p>He choked on the spit that had been forced through his body and tried to concentrate on regenerating his Mana. The Goblins were discussing what to put in the pot of stew beside him.</p><p>"I'm sure the Guild'll turn up before long," Glemt said cheerfully. "But it's good that you're working on your tan. You <em> were </em>looking a bit pale."</p><p>Gold managed to open one crusted-over eyelid and glared. He felt a Goblin begin to baste him for the third time and shuddered. He watched as a green head tried to lick Glemt's toe through the bars of his small cage and only stopped when it realised that it wouldn't be able to reach. With a high-pitched grunt, it pushed him further into the fire and licked its lips.</p><p>He'd never expected to go out this way. He had to hold on. He breathed in the burning, smoke-filled air through his nose and used the last of his Mana reserves to cast Heal. Closing his eye, he sighed, rejoicing in the momentary relief as his burnt skin knit itself back together.</p><p>"That's the spirit," Glemt said. "It's good to take a break every now and then. Sit back and let the other's do the work for once, y' know?"</p><p>***</p><p>"Err," Ramaza said, staring at the sight of his naked team-mate turning on a spit. "Guys. I think that I've found Goldshower." A glowing-red hand poked out from the depths of a fire pit beside him. "And Glemt."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Loot Piñatas</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>Piñatas</h2><p>Goldshower shuddered and felt something move uncomfortably inside him.</p><p>"You know, I could use my Eel," Narcissa offered. "It's specially trained for retrieval jobs..."</p><p>"I'm good, thanks," Gold said quickly. "It's just a few Carrots; they have to come out at some point, right?"</p><p>"Oh, no," Narcissa said seriously. "You can't leave things lost up there." She fished around in her bag and pulled out her specialist Gloves of Healing along with an alarmed-looking Eel. "This won't take long, trust me. I watched a show about Doctors the other week."</p><p>Adraen cast Mind Flay. Goldshower <em> screamed. </em></p><p>"Oh," Narcissa said, picking up three decidedly squashed Carrots off the floor. "That works too. I didn't think about squeezing them out."</p><p>Adraen smirked. "Shadow Priests heal too. We just go about it in a more...creative way."</p><p>"I never doubted you for a moment."</p><p>***</p><p>"Glemt, make sure that you're Fire Res gear is- Oh, you still have it on," Dex said, squinting and noting the dreamy smile on the man's face. "Are you OK?"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, I'm <em> good</em>," Glemt said. "Dub gave me this potion. He said that it would help protect me from the Dragon's breath. I feel <em> great! </em>" He squinted. "Y'know, I never noticed before, but Cowow really does have soft-looking fur..."</p><p>"Right!" Dub agreed. "He's such a <em> gentleman, </em> isn't he?"</p><p>"Yeah, glossy and..." Glemt reached out to stroke Cowow's arm, but Uza knocked his hand away. </p><p>"You're in your Fire Res gear already, you idiot. Why would you take anything that Dub gives you?"</p><p>"Hey, guys! Look at me!" Dub yelled. "If I jump like this, and Vanish right here, then," he giggled. "See, you can't see me! See me..." he laughed again. "Ahh, I'm such a funny guy!"</p><p>"We're all going to die," Goofy declared.</p><p>"Goofy! The optimist!" Dub said, appearing from the shadows directly behind Catacus and causing her to spill her Magewater down her top.</p><p>"No, not really," Goofy said gloomily. "I'm just preparing myself for reality." He watched as Melasmash padded over to Catacus and took off his top to give to her.</p><p>"Mela not wet," he said. "Catacus dry now."</p><p>Cata looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks," she said. "But I can't wear plate. You look good though," she added, blushing beneath her war-paint. </p><p>Melasmash grinned. "Mela STRONG!" He flexed.</p><p>"That's good," Dex said. "Do you think that Mela could find us some Dragons?"</p><p>"Mela HUNT!"</p><p>"That's my boy."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chromaggus</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <span>Chromaggus</span>
</h2>
<p>
  <span>"Tranque! Anyone! He's enraging! TRANQUE!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chromaggus's massive jaws closed around Dex's torso. Blood erupted across the floor and what was left of their raid leader sloughed out of the Dragon's mouth. The clang of his boots hitting the ground made the whole raid wince as one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sharpshooter fired Tranquilising Shot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dispel! DISPEL!" Romul cried, holding up his shield to ward off the breath of ice that erupted in his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Some of us are busy!" Cowow snapped, trying to concentrate on forging the now twitching limbs of his raid-leader into a whole, living Orc. "It's not easy to resurrect someone mid-fight, you know! There's a reason that it's got a half-hour cooldown!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Khailea slid in beside him and gave him an obsequious smile. "Perhaps we could help?" he offered innocently. "Earthshaker hasn't missed his target once since we..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"His head's on backwards!" Tubbie snarled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He's what?" Khailea snapped. "OK...who’s been playing with his spine? And </span>
  <em>
    <span>why </span>
  </em>
  <span>is his pet looking so smug? Don't make me get my Succubus..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Honestly," Gold said, holding up the spit to show Molketh as Lukouzade approached them with a frown on his face. "You should try it. It really..." he wiggled. "Frees up space, y' know? My Mana reserves have never been better."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Molketh raised his brow and opened his mouth to ask a question. The Bronze Affliction struck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why don't we see if you're telling the truth?" Luko said, tilting his head. "For science."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Besides," Ootypooty agreed, striding over and wiping the remains of his Hourglass Sand from his lips. "I missed my lunch."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Didn't you just eat Dex's-" Kirish began.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What?" Dex asked, turning around to see what all the fuss was about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nothing," Kirish replied. "Don't worry. It's a ten-minute break now, right?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Molketh blinked madly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Where are you going to put that pole?" Narcissa asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gold grinned. "Don't worry. I'm sure he'll love it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nefarian</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>Nefarian</h2><p>The fighting had been brutal. Our brave heroes had faced all of the unspeakable horrors that the Black Dragonflight had thrown at them.</p><p>"You know you can see where you stitched him back together, right?"</p><p>"I'd like to see you lot resurrect someone whose top half is <em> inside a Dragon! </em>"</p><p>"Guys, guys, relax. We've still got five minutes left on the debuff."</p><p>"Why's Molketh making those noises?"</p><p>"Science experiment. Something about increasing his Mana Reserves."</p><p>The cruelties of the Dragons knew no bounds, but our heroes never gave up.</p><p>"I can't work out if he's enjoying himself or begging for help."</p><p>Our unlikely band of Druids, Hunters, Rogues, Priests, Mages, Warlocks, Warriors and Shamans determinedly waited out the blighted curse of the Bronze Dragon.</p><p>"Seriously? Did no one loot anymore Sand? This is <em> boring </em>."</p><p>And after sharing out what little loot they could scrape together from the corpses of their slain enemies-</p><p>"<em>Another </em> Venomous Totem? What the fuck is this shit?"</p><p>Stoically, they grouped together to face the final boss. Deathwing's eldest son and heir, <em> Nefarian, Lord of Blackrock and slayer of all who would oppose him! </em></p><p>"Ringii, can I get an innervate, this Magewater that Gold gave me tastes off."</p><p>"I'm not a Druid."</p><p>"You're not? Since when?"</p><p>"I'm literally holding a totem in my hand."</p><p>"Ohhh, that's a <em> totem.</em>"</p><p>"What did you think it was?"</p><p>"I don't know; Druids like sticks."</p><p>They'd battled for what felt like days, all to get to this moment. The time was now. Nothing could hold them back from their date with destiny.</p><p>"One minute left on the debuff, don't start yet!"</p><p>Nothing would keep them from their fate!</p><p>"Has everyone got their cloaks?"</p><p>Nefarian awaits, and our heroes must now turn to each other for survival.</p><p>***</p><p>"Right, that's Drakonid number Forty-two! Get ready! Get ready! Tremor Totems, people!"</p><p>"SHIT!" Narcissa cried, clutching Anathema to her chest. "I forgot my cloa-"</p><p>"Ringii, battle res Narcissa," Goldshower said with a sigh. "Volthraz, soul stone her when she's-"</p><p>"I'M NOT A DRUID!"</p><p>"OK, OK, chill," Goldshower said, running to Catacus's side and standing at the designated healer spot so that he could help to heal Dex. "Ramaza can you battle-"</p><p>"He's already done it," Goofy drawled. </p><p>"Good, then can we get a rebuff and-"</p><p>"Warlock Call!"</p><p>"Shit, are those <em> Infernals? </em>"</p><p>***</p><p>"OK, guys, I know that the Infernals from the sky were a bit of a shock, but," Sharpshooter said as he watched Melasmash trying to comfort Catacus, who was rocking in the corner. Or, at least, he hoped that was what he was trying to do. "We just have to learn from our mistakes."</p><p>Dex was trying to help Alivea extract Darkviolators head from his helmet, the Mages were summoning <em> yet more Water</em>, and the Rogues were attempting to comfort Dub, who was insisting that he'd seen The Ancient Petrified Leaf tucked under the Dragon's wing. This was going to be harder than he'd first imagined, but he wasn't going to let the Judges beat him. They still had three Reincarnations left.</p><p>"We can do this, guys! It's only a Dragon!" he proclaimed. "We've killed lots of those before. We Gangbang this bitches sister every week!"</p><p>"No, why Cata cry?" Mela asked, tearing off a piece of his shirt to give it to her. "Infernal only land on head. Head hard. Cata no cry. Cata have pretty tusks. No make tusks wet with Cata tears. Mela kiss ouchie better."</p><p>Meq patted Sharpshooter on the shoulder as his face fell. "It's OK. We can have a five-minute break."</p><p>***</p><p>"That's Dragon number Forty-one," Dex called. "I'm moving into position. Cata, Meq, you're following, that's it; you're doing well. Well done, Cata, you got the right totem. Yes, that is a Windfury, good girl. Now, tremor? Fantastic. We'll have that brain damage healed up in no time. Now, follow Meq to the safe spot - yes, yes, it is safe. No, there won't be anymore infernals. Not on your head, at least." </p><p>He mentally made a note to get her checked out by the Healers in Orgrimmar and moved on. Nefarian would be landing soon, and he couldn't afford the distraction.</p><p>Shadow Flame burst across the room. Cries of derision and triumph could be heard throughout the raid. Everyone had worn their cloak. Everyone, it was, but one.</p><p>***</p><p>"OK, Dex," Goldshower said, trying to ignore the way his skin crackled whenever he moved. "We've both been cooked today. Let's try this again, shall we? And this time, we don't go until <em> everyone </em>has their cloaks on, including you."</p><p>"Yeah, because you and Glemt were <em> so much help </em> while you were having a spit shoved up your-"</p><p>"Guys, guys, calm down," said Narcissa. "It's been a long day. Mistakes were made. Let's all just take a breath and play with our Eels."</p><p>"I have some potions if you like?" Dub offered.</p><p>"Yeah, they're really great-" Glemt began, before he spotted a shiny dot on the floor and pounced.</p><p>"Maybe we should leave the potions for now?" Logon suggested. "Consider them a last resort."</p><p>"No, no, I'm telling you, they help!" Dub insisted. "I've been an adventurer for nearly <em> fifteen years </em> now. I've never quit. And, look," he held out his hands, laughing manically. "I'm <em> totally fine guys! </em>"</p><p>"Yeah," Khailea said, placing a steadying hand on Dub's shoulder and leading him away to sit on a fallen pillar. "It's OK. You just stay there. I'm sure we've got some treats around here that you'll like."</p><p>"I've got some spare ribs," Ooty offered.</p><p>"There, see, who needs potions when you've got spare ribs?"</p><p>"But Cowow..." Dub insisted.</p><p>"I know," Khailea said, patting Dub on the head. "I know. It's all OK. I know some nice people in Arathi that can help after we get out of here. It's all going to be fine."</p><p>"But, you see, my <em> potion- </em>"</p><p>"Shut up, Dub."</p><p>***</p><p>"We're doing it, guys!" Dex cheered. "We've got this <em> bitch ass Dragon </em> beaten! Just like his <em> sister! </em> " he taunted. "<em>I've got her skin on </em> <b> <em>my</em> </b> <em> back now, loser! </em>"</p><p>"Priest call!"</p><p>"Oh, shit."</p><p>***</p><p>"He's at Twenty percent, watch out for the-"</p><p>"ADDS!"</p><p>"Stay calm, guys."</p><p>"Mela's down!"</p><p>"We can do this."</p><p>"Dark too."</p><p>"Just stay focussed and keep the dots up."</p><p>"Foryourneeds is dead."</p><p>"Take a potion, guys!" </p><p>"Shut up, Dub."</p><p>"Ten percent."</p><p>"Shaman call!"</p><p>"MY TOTEMS!"</p><p>"Kill the totems, guys!"</p><p>"Man down!"</p><p>“My logs!”</p><p>"Woman down!"</p><p>"I've got this!" Dub yelled. "The Leaf is mine! Cowow, heal me!"</p><p>"<em>He doesn't drop the Leaf! That's Executus! </em>"</p><p>"He's at one percent, guys, we can't wipe this!"</p><p>"Dex is down! NO! Dub, what are you doing? DON'T TAKE THE POTION!"</p><p>The entire raid stared, watching from beyond the ghostly veil as Dub pulled the vial from his pocket and, with one swig, drank the entire contents.</p><p>Nefarian turned, gasping for breath and raised his massive, bleeding paw to strike. </p><p>"DON'T YOU HURT COWOW, YOU BITCH!" Dub cried, and <em> sprang</em>.</p><p>Slice and Dice was active, he had full combo-points, and with a fury not even known to the most hardened of warriors, he hit <em> Eviscerate</em>.</p><p>Nefarian came crashing down.</p><p>"HOLY CRAP, HE DID IT!"</p><p>Dub beamed and lifted the beasts right wing.</p><p>"Yes!" he yelled. "Yes, Cowow, look! I <em> told </em>you; it's the Leaf!"</p><p>"<em>How? </em>" Dex said to no one in particular. </p><p>Cowow smiled and watched as his friend hugged The Ancient and extremely Petrified Leaf while dancing around the dead Dragon. </p><p>"Yes," he said fondly. "Yes, it is."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>